Currently Untittled
by Teen-Angel15
Summary: She found someone that she could turn to when her boyfriend had beat her. Will Her boyfriend find out who her new "friend" is? What will he do? well love blossom? Or will someone be hurt in the prosses? Read and Find out! By: hOtKiSs-- This is my first fi
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Hey Everyone!!  
  
It's me! Pretty Kittie!!  
  
I havent writen in a LONG time, but my best friend hOtKiSs, has writen a great story for you...  
  
Hey everyone, this is hOtKiSs! I'm pretty Kitties best friend.. I have wrote a story for you!  
  
Currently Untittled  
  
By: hOtKiSs  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
She awoke and blinked a couple of times before realizing a warm arm was wrapped around  
  
tiny waist. She slowly turned her head and looked at the peaceful face snoozing beside her.  
  
She smiled to herself thinking of the first time they met.  
  
Hermione was in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery, while walking   
  
down the hall to the library she bumped into someone, who must have been pretty strong because   
  
she fell back and nearly got the wind knocked out of her. She looked up and was totaly   
  
speechless. This guy was gorgeous! he had a clean complextion, blue-grey stormy eyes and snowy   
  
white blonde hair shotry curly hair what looked as if it had just been washed and he hadn't   
  
bothered letting it dry. Strands of hair fall over his eyes which made him look even cuter.  
  
"H-How-Hi, Sorry." was all she was able to get out.  
  
"It's Okay." he said smiling, releaving his snowy white prefect teeth.  
  
"How come I haven't seen you around here before?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I just transfered here. I used to be homeschool by my father, but he was killed."  
  
"Oh.. I-I'm so sorry." she didn't know what else to say. She had never comforted a persons who  
  
had sufffered from such a loss. But didn't seem to be suffering very much.  
  
"Don't worry about it. By the way, what's your name?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Hermione Granger."   
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. Well, I'll see you around!" he said walking off.  
  
Herminone stood totally frozen for about five minutes after Draco had walked away.  
  
"What am I doing?" Herminone asked herself and continued to walk towards the library. 


	2. Becarful

Authors NOte: Hey everyone! Its hOtKiSs! Here with another chapter!  
  
CUrrently Untittled  
  
By: hOtKiSs  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The next couple of days were really hard, She couldn't stop thinking about Draco! It's was   
  
like he was glued to her mind. Hermione had seen him a few times in the hall, but she didn't  
  
talk to him. After about a week of thinkiing about Draco non-stop, she decided to get her mind on  
  
something else, so she grabbed Lavender and Parvarti to get some butterbeers at Three Broom   
  
Sticks.  
  
While strolling down a street in Hogsmade(sp?) Lavender spotted Draco with some unknown guys.  
  
"Hey lets go and say to the New guy. What's his name?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Draco." Hermione blurted out.  
  
"Well well well!" taunted Parvarti with a smirk on her face, "Looks like someones been   
  
alittle busy!"  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny. I been him about a week agho on my way to the library. "replied Hermione  
  
in a matter-a-factly voice.  
  
"Well what is he like?" asked Lavender egarly.  
  
"He's nice, I guess..." said Herione, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Parvarti curiously.  
  
"He said something about being home-schooled and his father dieing." said Herione quickly,   
  
getting annoyed.  
  
"Really? Awwwww!" both girls said.  
  
"Yeah but he didn't seem to upset about it..." said Hermione staring Draco.  
  
Lavender and Parvarti had nothing to say about this. After nobody said anything for a while,   
  
which made Hermione very happy, they headed for Three Broom Sticks.  
  
Later that envening, after dinner, Hermione decided to get a head start on her DADA homework  
  
assignment. She headed down to the library to go book hunting, when Draco aproched her.  
  
"Hey!" he said, trying to catch her attention. "What are you doing?"  
  
She look up was startled by the face starting down at her.  
  
"Hi..." she replied quietly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"so what are you doing?" he asked again.  
  
"Ummm, just looking for some books for the DADA assignment." she replied more loudly this time.  
  
"Hey me too! Maybe we can work on it together!" he said.  
  
"Okay." she answered suprised.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione suddenly said. "It's 1:30!"  
  
"Really? I guess we realy got into this stuff huh..." said Draco, scrating his head.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Hermione gathering her books.  
  
"Yeah, OKay, bye!" said Draco.  
  
"Bye..." said Hermione disapointedly.  
  
Once Hermione got back to the Gryffidor Common room, she noticed Andrew her boyfriend,   
  
waiting for her.   
  
"Hi." Hermione said startled.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked in an angry tone.  
  
"I-I was at teh library." she replied with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"With who?" he asked more angrly.  
  
Hermione knew if she told Andrew who she was with, he would flip, so she took her chances.  
  
"No one, I was by myself." she said biting her lower lip.  
  
Andrew grabbed her by the wrist so hard she could feel her fingers swelling underneath his   
  
tight grip.  
  
He pushed her against the wall "DON'T YOU EVER LIE TO ME!" he shouted and shook her so hard   
  
that heer head smaked the cold wall with a hollow crack. Her head start to spin and she felt   
  
sick.  
  
"DID YOU HEAR ME?" he hissed. Hermione regain her composer and nodded her head.  
  
"At a girl. So tell me again, who were you with at the library?" he asked again, but more softly  
  
this time.  
  
"I-I was with this guy Draco Malfoy." she said quietly.  
  
"See? Was that so hard?" he said with a smirk on his face, playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"You know what Hermione?......................................................................  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
iF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, CHECK BACK TOMORROW! UNTILL THEN...  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
